metal gear:single cell
by spike58
Summary: The age of snake has been forgotten and a new age of foxhound aproachs,with a new weapon that spells destruction foxhound is at work yet again.
1. Chapter 1:god?

metal gear:single cell

It's dark,the jungle is silent, a faint sound of foot steps drawing closer and closer.a tall man dressed in camo and a

mask,equiped with an ak-47 is patroling the area,the gaurd hears a twig snap,spooked he points his ak-47 at

the area in which he heard the sound.The gaurd says to himself,"phew,..." he then turns around and sees a man.before the

gaurd can scream for help,his throat is slit and blood is sprayed all over the jungle floor.Two men appear out of the darkness

the leader of the group was a tall dark skinned man and his hair was long his weight was average and he was fairly buff.

his commrads where equaly great looking.A beam from the moon reveals a pacth on their arms it reads"NAVY SEALS"

the leader than takes out a walkie talkie and says silently,"mother goose this is bravo zero,all sentries have been taken care

of,over."A voice reply's,"this is mother goose,bravo zero your next objective is to inflatrate the jungle base and obtain

a floppy disk named I LOVE EGGS,it holds all the russions nuclear weapons blue prints and where they are located.

ounce you obtain it report back to departure point,over."The three men separate.the leader heads to the jungle base,

he sees a sentrie posted by the vents he sneaks into the shadows,the gaurd then starts to fall asleep,the seal team leader

walks silently in back of the gaurd and slowly puts his arms around the gaurds head and snaps the gaurds neck.The leader

sneaks into the base by the vent he cralws thru the vents,he looks thru one vent and sees a man the man then stands and

looks toward the door and says,"colonel almasy,it's an honor to meet you."colonel almasy replys,"please call me todd." the

computer guy then says,"my name is irvine."todd then says calmly,"yes i know your name...so is the project

complete?"irvine then says,"no...at least not yet but it wiill be done,i am a nuclear god ask for something and i'll do it

...so i'll wo..."irvine was interupted by an unknown women,"colonel we have a problem,i've spoted two men sneaking

around."the seal leader who was hiding in the vent listening thinks to himself,"aw,shit!i can't believe they where spotted!"

todd then speaks to the woman,"oakay is that what you had to tell me?why did you interupt?when the grownups are

talking?huh...hana?"hana looks at him with confusion and says,"uh yes colonel"todd reply's,"alright,...bring them to me

and i'll deal with them."hana replys,"yes colonel."hana disapears into the darkness.the seals leader is thinking to

himself,"what and who are these people!"irvine starts to talk,"todd the materials have been found and in the matter of

weeks we should be able to be done with our first nuke that can level a country,then we will produce even more,our way of

transportation is a tank that can withstand such a nuclear blast we will be invincable!"todd replys,"get a grip we need to

finish this in order to be invincable."hana returns with two navy seals she says,"here you go colonel."todd says

joyfully,"ah,we have guest in our base.please inform me of why you are here?"one of the seals says with much hate towards

todd,"SCREW YOU MAN!I AIN'T SAYING SHIT!"the seal spits in todd's face.todd is real mad staring at the

seal his eyes turn blood shot red and he grabs the seals head and lifts the seal of the floor,todds grip gets tighter and he say

joyfully,"since i'm covered in your spit,...i might as well be COVERED IN YOUR BLOOD!"his hand crushes the head

and blood just sprays everywhere.the seal leader is horrofied and so is the second seal and irvine.Todd looks at the other

one and says,"i don't think you will talk.."todd than gets the seals head in his grip and lifts him off his feet and slams his head

to the floor.todd then says calmly,"if navy seals are here the united states must know what we are doing,...so we must leave

and find another area to continue our work.the seals leader thought,"what monsters he crushed them!"todd looks at irvine

and says,"alright get all the research together we are leaving."irvine replys,"uh...yes sir."irvine gets all the floppy disk and

leaves with the colonel.The seals team leader still in shock hurrys ot of the vent and runs to the departure point.a chopper

shows but not the navy seals chopper a different chopper and he gets on it and is greeted by two men that looked like they

where generals one said to the seal,"you alone?"the seal replys coldly,"yes..." the man says to the seal,"hitori ritsu how

would you like to join foxhound?"hitori replys,"do i have a choice?"the man says,"no"hitori replys ,"well,hell alright."the man

then says,"welcome to foxhound."

please be patient with me it's my first time writing a story on here,oh and please tell me what i did wrong it would help me.


	2. Chapter 2:returning to action

About six weeks after the incident intelligence reports an underground base as the new member,hitori is now

known as red dragon, he is sent in to explore this base and to see if it is a threat.A helicopter is flying over the forest and a

rope falls to the floor a man slides down it and hits the floor pretty hard,the rope is droped and the chopper leaves.he

looks up he is now 6'2 , 210 pounds mostly muscle, he has dark brown eyes with black hair.he kneels down and talks thru

codec,"hello,chief?"cheif responds,"yes red dragon this is cheif."red dragon says,"yes i just want to know why am i going

into this mission without a gun?"chief replys,"this is a stealth mission no one is supposed to know you are here,besides we

gave you that knife,so why are you complaining?"red dragon says,"alright cheif what is the objective?"chief replys,"your

objective is to find the base and inflotrate it and retrieve the floppy disked titled I LOVE EGGS,after you do that destroy

the tank they have developed,we clear?"red dragon says,"yes chief,over and out."red dragon gets up and starts walking

into the forest.he hears five sets of foot steps,then he gets his knife ready.He hides behind a tree,waiting,hearing the

footsteps get closer and closer,until it comes to a stop.Red dragon takes a look around the tree and sees the five men

standing thier and it was no mistake it was the same gaurds as six weeks ago.One of the gaurds says,"alright,we split

up,now remember we are only out here to investigate why that chopper was here."One of the gaurds was heading in red

dragons direction,red dragon gets his knife ready,the gaurd walks with caution,he walks right past him,red dragon finds his

chance and goes for it,he covers the gaurds mouth and slits the throut,the gaurd is motionless,blood sprays all over the floor

with just a little on red dragon,the gaurds blood is dripping off his uniform.red dragon checks on the other gaurds to see if

they noticed anything.All the gaurds seem too not notice.Red dragon climbs the tree waiting for all the gaurds to be truly

separated.A few minutes pass and red dragon hears a faintly scream,he climbs down the tree and notices that all the gaurds

are dead.He walks with much caution,a voice out of the forest speaks,"the base is five clicks north-east of here."Startled

red dragon replys,"who are you?"No voice replys.red dragon is now confused and concerned,he kneels down and

starts to talk thru codec,"hello,cheif?"cheif,"yes this is chief."red dragon,"cheif,there was a voice in the forest.is there another

agent from foxhound here?"cheif,"no,you are the only one assigned to this mission...or you are going crazy...,now continue

with it,over and out."Red dragon starts walking north-east,he encounters no sentries yet but hears voices,coming from the

direction he is heading.He walks toward it silently,he comes to a stop.Two gaurds are having a conversation about a

magazine they found on the floor,"it's mine!"the other gaurd,"no,dude it's mine!",the first gaurd says,"alright,alright,

how about we share it and i get to use it first?"the second gaurd,"alright ,hurry up."The first gaurd heads into the bushes and

starts pulling down his pants,unaware of red dragon,red dragon then slits the gaurds throat and whispers,"what a sick

bastard."The other gaurd sees if he is done,red dragon swoops down the tree and snaps the gaurds neck.He then walks

more further to his destination.He stops cause he has a bad feeling.he then hears a voice from the forest but different from

before,"hello,intruder,i see you are very skilled,but this will only take a minute."Red dragon,"who are you?"the voice in the

forest,"i am ONLY METAL a part of the specilal terrorist,and i will kill you,_hahahah_!"

well it kinda took me long cause i kinda got busy and well here it is the next chapter.


End file.
